It's a Handbag
It's a Handbag 'is the 35th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy leaves for the mall and even though he has no money, as Bugs points out, he goes there everyday to eat free samples from the food court. He then searches for his handbag, which contains many unnecessary feminine items, and he refuses to carry a wallet, claiming there won't be enough space for those items in a . Afterwards, he claims his handbag was stolen at the mall, so the policemen give him a ride home since he was distraught about it. When Bugs questions how it happened, Daffy notes that he saw a woman handing out free cinnamon bun samples, then went over to eat "four or five" of them until she jerks the tray away, implying that he's had enough. He then gets outraged, saying that there is no such thing as "exceeding my sample limit" and carries on about how he is a valued customer, even though she is gone. Daffy then says that when he went back to his table, the handbag was gone. Bugs advises him to get a new one, but Daffy claims it is irreplaceable and that he got it when he was modeling in Paris. When he goes through the pictures of his modeling career, he begins to cry, prompting an annoyed Bugs to go to the mall to buy a new handbag, and Daffy says that it has to be chocolate brown, small and flexible, but not too big. At the mall, Lola gets frustrated at the lady handing out free samples, who claims she has exceeded her sample limit. She puts on a disguise in an attempt to get more cinniballs but gets distracted when he sees Bugs buying a handbag and thinks it is for their anniversary. She then panics about what to get for him as Daffy, on his recliner at home, has a bad dream about how his handbag got stolen. After waking up from the nightmare, he gets a call from Tina asking what time she should pick him up for their date, but he insists he cannot go anywhere due to his handbag being stolen. Tina suggests that he might have left it somewhere and that he should not had carry it around, then Daffy proceeds to claim he had lost his innocence, only for Tina to put her phone down and walk away. Back at the mall, Lola tries to decide what to get Bugs for their anniversary and runs off to find a gift while knocking over the lady handing out free samples in the process. Daffy calls to hire a bodyguard and is shocked to hear how much it will cost just for one day, but he still hires one and charge it to Bugs' credit card. When Bugs returns home, he is surprised to see that his house key no longer works on the front door lock and finds out that Daffy switched the lock, claiming one cannot be too careful about security measures. When Bugs requests to enter, Daffy asks for the password, only for an annoyed Bugs to point out that there's no password and it's his house. Daffy states the password anyway but then forgets it when asked to repeat it, and Bugs claims Daffy can't be "let in" without it. Daffy implores to be "let in," so Bugs does so, only for Daffy to realize he was tricked into going outside as the rabbit enters. After Daffy panics, Bugs notes that the door is unlocked, then hands him a clutch, which Daffy ungratefully refuses. Later that night, Daffy dreams once again of how his handbag was stolen, prompting him to sleep next to Bugs. Bugs relocates him to Taz's house, much to Taz's dismay. The next day, Bugs gets a phone call from Lola, who reminds him about their date on Friday night, then ponders on what she will get for him. She spots a flower painting and attempts to buy it from a French lady for twenty-two dollars, only for her to walk away and decline Lola's offer. Lola then runs off to find another gift as Daffy hires Porky to be his bodyguard 24 hours a day. Later, Porky stands by Daffy as he does his normal everyday routine, such as eating, bathing, and sleeping. Meanwhile, Lola, in Egypt, tries to see what to get Bugs for their anniversary as she passes pyramids and the sphinx. Back in Daffy's house, Daffy gets a call from the police, and he goes to the police department to search mugshots of anyone who might have stolen his handbag. After searching through many books of mugshots, Daffy attempts to pin the blame on Sam, only for the officer to note that framing someone is not the solution. Daffy is then referred to a hypnotist by the officer, who claims that it might help him regain his memory. Lola continues searching for an anniversary gift inside a temple, where she battles many zombies and monsters. She finds an artifact in the shape of a monkey's head and tries to get it for him, only to think Bugs already owns one and walk off. A lady takes Porky somewhere while Daffy is in the witch's office. Elsewhere, Witch Lezah hypnotizes Daffy and puts him to sleep, and he tries to recall who stole his handbag. In his dream, he tries to visualize the man who stole it, and it turns out he says Mal Securiti, but the witch tells him it's Mall Security, and kicks him out for wasting her time. He has Porky drive to the mall to retrieve it. Meanwhile at The Sunset Room, Lola hands Bugs a shirt as a gift, then asks where her present is, forcing Bugs to get a gift on such short notice. As Daffy returns home with his handbag and clutch, only for Bugs to tackle him and snatch his clutch, which he gives to Lola as a gift. The next day at Pizzarriba, Bugs points out to Lola that their anniversary is not for another three months while Daffy and Porky go through Daffy's scrapbook of his model career in Paris. Cast Tasmanian Devil appears in this episode, but has no lines. Yosemite Sam, Gossamer, amongst many others appear in photographs in this episode, but not in person. Quotes *(Seeing that his key no longer works on the front door, Bugs knocks.)'' '''Daffy: Can I help you? Bugs: Why doesn't my key work? Daffy: I had the locks changed. You can't be too careful. Bugs: Daffy, let me in. Daffy: What's the password? Bugs: There is no password. This is my house! Daffy: Fine, but there is a password... (takes a look around) and it's "the leprechaun is in motion." Bugs: What? That's not a password. That's a pass-sentence. Daffy: (hesitantly thinking of a password) Oh, uh, then the password is "0844LXZ417-664714413." Bugs: Just let me in! Daffy: Not without the password. Bugs: Fine, what is it again? Daffy: "05" oh no wait, "03", no wait, what was it? I've forgotten the password! Bugs: Well, I can't let you in without the password. Daffy: Please! Please let me in! I'm begging you! It's me, Daffy! Bugs: All right, just this one. Unlock the door and I'll let you in. Daffy: (complies) Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. (He gets "locked out" by Bugs. After a while, he realizes what's going on and panics.) Help, Bugs! Let me in! I'm vulnerable out here! Bugs: It's unlocked. Daffy: (entering the house and locking it afterward) Are you out of your mind? You just leave the door unlocked? *'Lola:' Ooh! This is perfect. Excuse me, miss. Hi. How much for this painting? French lady: Pardon? Lola: Oh, sorry. You speak French? Luckily, so do I. Ahem. (Speaking in French accent) I am looking for a very special gift for my boyfriend, and I want to buy this painting. Oh, I have a 20 and two ones. So, your lucky day. That is $22.00. (The French lady just walks away from her without any reason) Well! The French really are rude. *'Daffy:' I can't take this anymore. I live in a constant state of fear. I can't sleep. I can't eat. (Eating his own sandwich) That's a good egg salad. *'Daffy:' Here's the deal. I need someone by my side 24 hours a day. So, will you be my bodyguard? Porky: Stuttering Why me? Daffy: Porky, you'd be perfect. For the past three years, you've been taking karate. Porky: I don't take karate. I take Pilates. Daffy: Pilates? What the heck is Pilates? Porky: It's a body conditioning routine that builds long, lean muscles. Daffy: And you've been taking that for three years? Heh. You should get your money back. Well, forget it. Go home. I'll figure something out. Porky: No, wait! I want to be by somebody's side 24 hours a day. I mean, I want to be your bodyguard. Daffy: (Hugs Porky) I can't thank you enough. (Touches his shirt) Is there, like, Pilates homework you haven't been doing? *'Lezah:' You're my 2:00? Daffy: You're my therapist? I thought you were a witch. Lezah: Well, some of us gotta make a living. We can't all mooch off of Bugs Bunny. *'Porky: '''Daffy, we need to talk. I can't be your bodyguard any more. '''Daffy:' Okay. 'Porky: '''Wow! That was easier than I thought. Okay, uh, also if we're gonna be friends I need you to treat me like an equal. '''Daffy: '''No way. Now give me a ride to the mall. I've gotta pick up my handbag. '''Porky: '''Well, one out of two isn't bad. Trivia *In the scene where Lola is in the Mayan temple, she is dressed like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider series. Also, her adventures in the cave are similar to the cave scenes from ''Raiders of the Lost Ark and Aladdin. *When Daffy is looking through the mugshots, Rocky and Mugsy, Abominable Snowman, and Blacque Jacque Shellacque all make a cameo appearance in the mugshots. *Daffy is shown that he cannot read when he spells "Mall Security" correctly but cannot say it correctly. Witch Lezah tells him that's the security of the mall then scolds him for wasting her time. *In the first book Daffy goes through of criminals, if you look closely when he turns the page, there are mugshots of Tony Cervone and Spike Brandt, the supervising producers of the show. Evil versions of Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street are also seen in the mugshots. *This episode takes place in April and reveals that Bugs and Lola met in July. *This is the second time Lola goes to France, the first time being in Eligible Bachelors. Gallery Snapshot.jpg Criminal Book.png tumblr_me791sXH6L1qhansmo1_1281.png|Sam's mugshot. tumblr_me791sXH6L1qhansmo1_1280.png Porky_bodyguard1.png Porky_bodyguard2.png Porky_bodyguard3.png Lola Croft.png Lola in the Desert 2.png Lola in the Desert.png Lola on the Phone.png Lola Choosing Bugs a Shirt.png Lola in Disguise.png Daffy & Taz.png Lola at the Mall.png Searching.jpg Pondering.jpg Danger.jpg Lola Bunny escape.jpg Lola Bunny Treasure.jpg|A reference to the Disney film, Aladdin. Lola Treasure 2.jpg Huh.jpg Lola in Trouble.jpg mugshots.jpg|Is that Bert and Ernie on the bottom right? Daffy Needs Quiet.PNG Tina worried.JPG Tina worried 2.JPG It's A Handbag.JPG Tumblr me7an7KUdU1qc9as6o1 1280.jpg Tumblr me7an7KUdU1qc9as6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr me7an7KUdU1qc9as6o3 1280.jpg Tumblr me7658tunC1qhansmo1 1280.jpg 758121.jpg 758012.jpg Tumblr me7an7KUdU1qc9as6o4 r1 1280.jpg 1280x720-hjr.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea